Into the Mind
by Aninews Boardies
Summary: Into the minds of different miscellaneous Animroph characters and their P.O.V. on different scenerios


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We don't own Animorphs. We're just crazy fanfiction writers (is there any other kind?) who do this for fun  
so DON'T sue us!!!!!!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dedicated to Momo Claus and Sarasi for their inspiration of their respective P.O.V. fanfics that heped me to do this story. And to the MB people at Ani-news for just being there.  
  
  
  
"LET GO OF ME!" I yelled as I fought the crowd of people trying to get away. I was kicking, punching, and yelling my way out but to no use.   
  
My name is Tom Berenson and for some reason these people, people who I knew, like my friends, were trying to grab and tie me up. Well actually I sort of knew the reason.  
  
I had joined this thing called The Sharing. It's some kind of group that helps people or whatever. I wasn't really into it I just went to the meetings and played along because of a hot chick named Katie. I just wanted to get close to her, but everyday 3 days she went kept going somewhere and I had a sudden suspicion that she was seeing somebody else.  
  
So anyway, while she went to one of the sharing meeting for the "full members" I decided to spy on her to see what really was going on. What I saw was nothing to what I had ever imagined. It started out pretty normal; they just waited for the founder of The Sharing to show up, Mr. Visser.   
  
When he showed up they started talking about some called endelites, onimites, or something. They were planning to hide a Blade ship (whatever that was) in the moon for a surprise attack.   
  
Out of the blue Mr. Visser just said, "The two hour time limit is almost up for me, besides this form is most uncomfortable. I shall demorph now."  
  
All of a sudden something happened to him. He looked like he was sick; it even showed because for some reason his face and whole his body was turning blue! At the same time, little horns with eyes on top, of them, appeared growing on top of his head. And, his shoes just ripped up revealing his feet melding into what looked like hooves. Then, something ripped out from his behind. A tail! A tail with a VERY sharp looking blade!   
  
This was getting to weird for me. I decided it was time to go. But then, out of nowhere something popped out of his chest! I yelled in shock, and all the people in the room heard me. They looked at the mutated Mr. Visser. Find him you fools. Whoever it is must have seen me. Grab him and give him to a worthy Yeerk, said Mr. Visser, but not really said. I heard it, but it wasn't any sound, it was telepathy or something.  
  
"I think I'm going crazy," I said to myself trying to get away. The people in the room heard me, and found me trying to escape, and that is my situation in my present state. Katie and other people that I knew tied me up, and began to bring me down a stairway in a cave that seemed like a stairway to hell.   
  
There was screaming. A lot of screaming. Old people, young people, children, it didn't matter. They were all screaming the same thing. "Please, somebody help us!"  
  
At the bottom of the stairs, I see why they were screaming, and it made me want to scream. They were 7-feet tall, and looked like walking Swiss-army-knives, and also there were huge centipede like things, that smelled and had many pointy sharp teeth.   
  
I thought those were scary enough, but the thing that scared me the most was not the terrifying monsters. A young good-looking girl about my age, was screaming and kicking, while being escorted by the Blade monsters. She kept screaming even when they forced her onto the center of this cavern. It was a brown sludgy looking pool. They forced her on the platform and made her bend her head down ear-side down into the pool. All of a sudden her screaming stopped. And her facial expression was not terror anymore, but a seemingly cold look on her face.  
  
I was next. 2 of the blade monsters escorted me to the pool. They forced my head down into the pool-just like the girl. Then, something touched my ear. I felt an awful pain in my ear. But the thing that entered my ear secreted a chemical that made my ear go numb. The thing touched my brain, and all at once I couldn't move any of my body.   
  
"I have control of the host now," said my mouth. But I didn't say anything! I tried to yell, but I couldn't do anything at all. I tried to fight it, but it didn't work.  
  
Struggle all you like, human. Fight me! the voice in my head said. Go ahead. It won't matter. Your weak human body is mine to control!  
  
What are you? I said back.  
  
Allow me to introduce myself, I am Temrash two-five-two, of the Sulp Niar pool. And you my little human, are my slave!  
  
This couldn't be happening! I must be dreaming!   
  
No dreams, human, said Temrash. This is real, and you will be the slaves of the Yeerk Empire as long as you live!  
  
Then the Yeerk used my body to walk away and up the stairs where Katie was waiting. Her lips formed into a cruel smile, "Having fun yet?"  
  
A/N: This is Jake here, Well this is my new fanific on the side. First off I'd like to say that I WON'T be updating this story every week because I have to finish off my other fanfics. Oh well. My story is basically the P.O.V.'s of different characters with different scenerios. For example the first one I did was Tom and his experience of being a controller for the first time. The next one might be Visser One's (formerly Visser 3) thoughts of when he found out that the "andalite bandits" weren't andalite bandits after all. Or there could be one of Melissa Chapman's reaction to Rachel's death. So, whenever I update this story, it will be different scenerios. Got it? Oh well. See you in the next chapter if when I update this.  



End file.
